


Space Invaders - Part 2

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: We pick up where we left off- did Tess really forget they were married?- Tom has some curly questions for his Dad- Scott has a good think about what’s really important to him





	Space Invaders - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, I was going to add in Ash’s first day at school but it didn’t quite fit.
> 
> Massive shout out to those writers that have written about Scott forgetting he was in a relationship with Tess post surgery. I love them! I’ve flipped it around in honour of you!!!!
> 
> And finally, this kinda feels like a nice place to stop. Although I have threatened to do that before. I think I’m all out of ideas. Got any inspiration for me????

Space Invaders - Part 2

So, Mooooooooom,’ drawls Tom, his eyebrows raised just like his fathers. He kisses her cheek and squeezes her shoulders.

‘Yeah, Mommy, did you really forget?’ Ash bounces up on her knees then throws her arms around Scott’s neck. He pulls Ashlynn onto his lap.

‘Tell the truth, please Mommy,’ orders Oliver, biting his lip. 

Scott senses Oli’s nervousness and she’s glad to see him sweep an arm around him.

James leans up and whispers in her ear ‘It doesn’t matter if you did, Mom, I still love you’.

‘Thank you, Jamie,’ she kisses his nose.

She looks at Scott. He’s beaming.

‘Got everything you ever wanted, Moir?’ she teases.

‘Yep, right here at this table,’ he grins.

*

His life with Tess is not perfect. 

Not even close to perfect.

But after fifteen years together, encompassing an elopement, an unexpected pregnancy, four kids, a miscarriage, the death of Tess’ Mom, the success of their return to skating, the 2018 Olympics, their professional skating and their coaching, it has exceeded all of his expectations.

He is beyond proud of all he and his girl have accomplished together. He’s not naive enough to say it’s all been smooth sailing, there’s been plenty of raised voices, cross words, swearing and slammed doors. But their ability to talk out their problems, admittedly at times with eye rolls and raised middle fingers, has served them well.

They always wanted their kids to see them disagreeing and talking through issues. To know that you can have divergent views and still come to a compromise. And most importantly that disputes in romantic relationships aren’t fatal, that you can kiss and make up.

He loves Tess. 

Unwaveringly. Immeasurably.

They’re each other’s everything. 

Except for that one time they temporarily weren’t. 

*

‘Did I forget I was married to Dad?’ she asks.

She looks to Scott and shakes her head with affection. 

‘It’s true,’ she confesses. 

‘I actually did’.

*

He looks to his wife and kids amidst the chorus of shocked voices, multiple gasps of ‘Mom!’ and furious demands to know why.

‘How is that even possible?’ squawks Tom.

‘Mommy, you really did forgot you were married to Daddy?’ Ashlynn asks, all big eyes and quivering lips.

‘Told you all!’ he triumphantly declares.

Tess glares at him and mouths ‘Really? Not helpful, Moir’.

Yeah, she’s probably right. 

She always is.

That wasn’t helpful.

*

Scott is such a kid sometimes. So much for ensuring their children feel cocooned in a solid, unbreakable family unit. Way to go Moir, over dramatising the fact she did forget she was married. 

For fifteen minutes. 

And for a very good reason, mind you!

‘OK, everyone take a breath. We know the story ends happily. We’re all sitting here together, aren’t we? Team Moir exists and flourishes,’ she soothes, giving her best reassuring-Mom style smile.

There is furious nodding.

She notices the kids are literally sitting on the edge of their seats. Fuck, she hopes sharing this story doesn’t end up with four lots of child psychology bills.

But regardless, she begins.

‘So, when Thomas was about 14 months old I fell and hurt my knee when Dad and I were skating. I had to have a small medical procedure where they stuck a tiny camera into my knee to see what was wrong,’ she explains.

Four earnest little faces look to her expectantly. They’re silent but they’re listening intently, their gorgeous little heads nodding, their identical shaped faces urging her to continue.

‘To do this they put me to sleep. Dad took me to the hospital and waited with me after surgery’.

‘Where was I?’ interrupts Tom.

‘Safely with Nanna and Pa,’ confirms Scott.

‘That’s right. We didn’t want you waiting around too. Not much fun for a cute, just starting to walk toddler to be cooped up inside a hospital all day,’ she smiles.

Tom nods, sated with the explanation.

‘Was you knee OK?’ Oli pipes up.

‘All fine, baby,’ she clarifies, ‘it was just inflamed and bruised. But it healed and became good as new’.

Now it’s Oli’s turn to be sated with an explanation.

‘Mommy, did the camera hurt when it was inside your knee,’ throws in James.

Christ on a cruise ship. Can she just finish the story. Fuck. She gives a massive internal moan then carries on with an air of maternal calmness.

‘No, not one bit. That’s why they put me to sleep, so I wouldn’t feel anything. It did hurt a little bit afterwards for a few days. But Daddy and Tom took excellent care of me. My knee got better then Daddy and I could skate again’.

And finally, James is sated.

She pauses to try to get on the front foot, so she can tell this bloody story.

‘Any other questions before I keep going?’

The kids all shake their heads. Scott has a mischievous look on his face and goes to open his mouth. She shoots him a ‘don’t you fucking dare’ glare and he very sensibly retreats.

‘After I woke up from the procedure Dad was sitting by my bed. He was holding my hand. Which I didn’t think was unusual because we hold hands all the time when we skate. And I didn’t think it was unusual that Dad was there at the hospital with me because he has always been my best friend’.

At this she looks at Scott and gives him a small shoulder shrug to apologise for her earlier glare. 

‘Then what happened?’ demands Ashlynn.

‘Well, Dad was stroking my hand and looked to me and said ‘How you doing Sweetheart? Are you in any pain?’

‘Dad always calls you Sweetheart, it’s his special name for you,’ confirms Ashlynn.

‘Or Virtch. Or Tessa Jane,’ adds Jamie. 

‘Plus he’s always touching or stroking you,’ states Oli. 

The irony of Oliver making that last contribution is not lost on her, or Scott by the look on his face, given Oli’s current tendency to rest his hand between her boobs any chance he gets.

She grins at them all, she loves that the kids have observed the nuances of their parents’ relationship.

‘And I thought that was weird. I couldn’t recall Dad ever calling me Sweetheart. You have to remember that the medicine they use to put you to sleep is very strong and as you wake up, and for a little bit after you wake up, it makes it hard for you to remember properly or think clearly. So I said to Dad, ‘Why are you calling me Sweetheart? Is it serious with my knee? Will I skate again?’ Dad gave a little laugh and kissed my hand. Then he said ‘Your knee is fine. You will skate again. I’m calling you Sweetheart because I’m in love with you, you adorable dope’. I just stared at Dad in disbelief. Dad, you wanna tell them what happened next?’

‘Well, Mom’s eyes went very wide and she whispered ‘You’re in love with me?’ I didn’t realise Mom was feeling a little muddled due to the medication they’d given her. I said ‘Yep, kinda the reason we got married, Sweetheart!’ Mom clapped her hand on her mouth and said ‘We’re MARRIED? To each other?’ That’s when I realised Mom wasn’t herself,’ he laughs.

The kids are mirror images of each other, all speechless, resting their elbows on the table, propping up their chins on their hands. 

She takes over.

‘I had no idea we were married. But I knew I loved Dad so, so much. I started crying. I squeezed Dad’s hand and I said ‘I’m in love with you too. I really am’. Dad lent over and kissed my cheek and then he told me that we’d eloped and we had a special dinner to tell our families that we got married but that Pa had guessed we got married even before we got to tell people. As he told me I remembered everything’. 

She claps her hands together to indicate that’s it! Story done.

‘That’s a very good story. You’re so lucky Daddy was there to look after you, Mommy,’ Ashlynn encourages.

‘We are all very lucky that we have Daddy in our family. He’s not only the perfect Dad for this family but possibly the best Dad, ever!’ she quips. 

It’s true. She means every word. Even though she sometimes wants to murder him.

‘Wait, did you forget me too?’ Tom enquires.

‘I don’t think so, Tommy. As soon as Dad talked about our wedding I knew in my heart that we had you. And I knew you were with Nanna and Pa. Dad didn’t have to remind me about you or tell me where you were’.

She puts her arm around Tom, pulling him to her. Then she whispers in his ear so only he can hear, ‘How could I forget you? You’re the amazing person that made me a mom. My gorgeous boy, you’re always in my heart’. 

Tom preens at her words.

‘Mom, you’re one of my favourite people in the world, thanks for being you,’ he takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

The squeeze of the hand. The emotional intelligence. The heartfelt words. He’s so much like his Dad it almost makes her cry. Tom’s people skills are going to forge his success. She just knows it.

*

What they don’t mention to their kids in the retelling of the story is the bit that came after he told her they were married but before she had total recall. 

It went like this:

‘So we must be fucking each other?’ checks Tess.

‘We are. A lot,’ he suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

‘Is it any good?’

He bursts out laughing.

‘It’s amazing,’ he assures her.

‘Thank fuck,’ Tess sighs, ‘Although, I will have to confirm that for myself via a practical demonstration. I am slightly worried you may not live up to your own hype’.

He laughs again.

‘Duly noted and I would be happy to comply,’ he offers.

Tess is quiet for a moment. 

‘Have I shown you that sex thing I can do with three ice cubes and a cherry yet?’ she asks.

What? Holy shit. 

No. No, she has not. 

Why the hell not? They’ve been together for years.

He looks over to her to see her smirking. She’s such a minxy little sneak. 

‘Fuck you, Virtch!’ he cackles. 

‘Got cha, Moir’.

*

The special ‘before the first day of school’ dinner well and truly done, it’s time to head home. He’d met Tess at Denny’s so they divide into two cars.

‘Hey Dad, can I come with you? Just us? I wanna ask you some stuff,’ Tom says nervously.

‘Of course, mate,’ he affectionately pats Tom’s back.

‘Virtch, Tommy and I are a two man show. We’ll meet you at home, eh?’

He can see that Tess immediately knows Tom has asked for some one-on-one time with his Dad.

‘Yeah, of course. Take your time,’ she smiles, winking at Tom.

He and Tom settle into his truck and he starts the ignition.

‘What about some Tim’s? Feel like a hot chocolate and some Timbits?’ he asks Tom.

‘I could go for a coffee,’ Tom responds.

‘A coffee? What would Mom say to that?’ he splutters.

‘Probably what she does when she lets me drink the rest of her coffee - Best you don’t tell your Dad about this,’ Tom shrugs.

He chortles.

‘Fuck me. Two triple strength expressos it is then!’ he says releasing the handbrake and pulling out of his parking spot.

Ten minutes later two flat whites and a box of Timbits rest between them as they sit in the Tim’s carpark.

‘Alrighty. What’s going on?’ he asks Tom.

‘Well, ages ago we had the sex talk and you told me about how you and I could have painful honesty. Some older kids at hockey have been talking about sex and my understanding of sex has...’ Tom seems to be searching for the right word.

‘Evolved?’ he suggests to Tom.

‘Yeah, that’s a good word, it’s changed, I know more, I know it’s not just about making kids,’ Tom asserts.

‘OK’ he throws a Timbit in his mouth and offers one to Tom.

Tom declines and slurps his coffee.

‘But I still have questions. I don’t want to ask my friends or the hockey guys. I want the right information, the truth. So can I ask you some stuff?’

Fuck, the maturity of his thirteen year old blows him away. Kudos to Tess. This must be her doing because he knows he was an annoying little shit when he was thirteen. Driving his brothers crazy and being a regular little douchebag to Tess.

Plus he knows what it’s like to learn sex ‘facts’ third hand from a boastful fifteen year old who probably hasn’t even made it to first base. Absolutely, he would rather his son know the facts direct from him and not believe locker-room sex myths.

‘You can ask me anything you want. Painful honesty on both sides, eh? No question is too weird or embarrassing. Go for it,’ he nods his head and downs another Timbit.

Tom takes a steadying breath.

‘I know that sex is about more than wanting kids, I’ve seen TV shows and movies, normal movies not porn movies, where people are kissing and it leads to sex and that they’re doing it because it feels good, right. But why does it feel good?’ he asks.

Fuck me, talk about starting off with the hard questions. Jesus Christ.

‘Sex definitely feels good. That is why people do it even when they don’t want kids. When you have sex you have what is called an orgasm. Have you heard about orgasms?’ he asks casually. 

He hopes it sounded casual because he is feeling decidedly uncasual, his heartbeat must be about 600bpm right now.

‘Not an orgasm, only ‘coming’.

‘’Coming’ is slang for having an orgasm,’ he explains.

‘Is that when people get all moany and grunty during sex?’

‘Exactly, it’s hard to describe an orgasm but it’s kinda a tingling sensation in your penis that builds and builds and then it all becomes too much and it’s like a dam overflowing and the amazing tingling bursts out all over your body. It’s a good feeling’.

Tom just stares.

‘Wow,’ is all he says.

‘I hope that’s a good ‘wow’ not a terrified ‘wow’,’ he checks in with Tom. 

‘Good ‘wow’. What about when I’m watching something with lots of kissing or sex and my penis starts to feel weird? Good weird. Should it do that?’ Tom asks hesitantly.

‘That’s called being aroused. That is completely normal, mate. Yes, it should do that. When you’re older it’ll feel more intense and when you start dating you’ll feel that way when you’re making out a lot. When you become more and more aroused it finally leads to an orgasm’.

Tom looks a little horrified.

‘But you need more than just watching a movie to have an orgasm,’ he clarifies.

‘Like jerking off?’ Tom asks slowly 

Fuck. Holy shit. He and Tess should’ve studied up on this. The sex talk was so much easier the first time.

He takes a big, long slurp of his coffee. He didn’t see this conversation coming when he woke up this morning. No pun intended. Parenthood is fucking hard. 

‘That’s one way. Do you know what ‘jerking off’ is?’

Tom looks sheepish.

‘I think so. Ugh, this is embarrassing. Is it when you stroke your own penis?’

‘Yep. It’s when your stroke your penis, it gets harder and harder and then you make yourself orgasm’.

‘Oh,’ is all Tom says.

He really doesn’t want to ask his son the question on the tip of his tongue, but he feels he’ll be remiss if he doesn’t.

‘Have you tried that?’

Tom shakes his head.

‘Should I?’ Tom asks softly.

‘When the time is right and you want to. When it comes to sex you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. And you never make anyone else do anything they don’t want to do. It’s healthy and normal to start exploring your body as a teenager. But there’s no timetable. Don’t do anything you’re not ready to do. If you want to try jerking off just have some tissues handy or maybe do it in the shower, cause it’s messy’. 

Tom looks pensive. 

‘Why would people want to use sex to have an orgasm when they could just jerk off?’ 

And doesn’t that just about sum up a thirteen year old’s perspective on life?

‘Couples have sex to make both themselves feel good and their partner feel good at the same time. You touch the other persons body to increase their arousal and help them orgasm. And they do the same for you. Ultimately, the goal is to orgasm at the same time. But that takes practice. An orgasm with your partner is usually a better, more enjoyable orgasm. Plus having sex in a relationship makes you feel a deep, loving connection with your partner’.

Motherfucker. He hopes with all his heart that he’s doing a good job at explaining this in a way that a thirteen year old can understand. This is difficult stuff, where is the line between too much and not enough information?

‘Do you feel like that with Mom?’

‘Absolutely, mate. Having sex with Mom makes me feel emotionally and physically connected to her. Her letting me touch her body makes me feel grateful to her and trusted by her. I know Mom feels the same way. When you’re ready to have sex with someone for the first time let me know and we can talk more about the importance of being ready for sex, not just with your body but you heart and your head. It’s a very big step’. 

‘How old were you when you had sex for the first time?’ Tom asks.

He was waiting for this question. He contemplates upping his age but he goes with the painful honesty philosophy.

‘I was seventeen’.

‘What?’ Tom is completely taken aback.  
‘That would of made Mom fifteen. She was young. Dad, that’s full on’. 

It’s a huge penny dropping moment. 

Fuck. Really? 

The sweetness in Tom thinking that his parents have only ever been with each other is overwhelming. But the naivety is surprising. 

He hadn’t for one moment ever considered that their kids were operating under the misconception they’d only ever dated each other.

‘Oh, mate, no, no. I didn’t lose my virginity to Mom and she didn’t lose her virginity to me. We both had sex with other people before we started dating. Mom was older, she was 18 when she had sex for the first time. Mom and I slept together just once when she was 19 and I was 21. Then we started dating when she was 26 and I was 28’.

‘Why only one time when you were 19 and 21?’ Tom asks with genuine curiosity.

‘Because it was a mistake. We didn’t do it for the right reasons. That’s the thing about sex, it’s like I said before, it’s about your heart and your head, just as much as your body. Mom and I made a unwise decision to have sex and it took us a long time to get over that. We didn’t talk to each other for months. It’s one of the things I most regret in my life. Mom feels the same way’.

‘You didn’t talk for months? That’s harsh,’ Tom gives a sad smile.

‘It’s a good lesson about how having sex at the wrong time can cause hurt and disappointment. One I don’t want you to repeat, eh?’ 

‘OK, I understand. I suppose we regroup for Timbits and coffees again when I need to talk more?’ jokes Tom.

‘Absolutely’.

He pulls Tom in for a long, firm hug. His heart surges with pride.

‘I think you’re an awesome person Thomas, don’t you ever forget that’.

*

She is drinking hot chocolate at the kitchen counter when Scott and Tom finally get home. The other three kids long put to bed.

Tom comes in first and kisses her good night. He gives her a strange look and wraps his arms around her. Tight.

‘I meant what I said before Mom, you are one of my absolute favourite people in the world’ he says close to her ear.

‘Thanks, Tommy. You’re pretty OK, yourself,’ she squeezes his hand as he leaves to go to bed.

Scott meanders into the kitchen after Tom has headed upstairs, just as she’s putting her mug into the dishwasher. His arms encircle her from behind and he sighs into her neck.

‘Big sex talk?’ she guesses.

‘Yep,’ Scott responds, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter and standing between her legs. He gently runs his hands on the outside of her legs a couple of times.

‘Actually, it’s been a big day,’ he leans in to cup her face and kiss her softly. ‘Best sex ever, full day of work, Ash’s celebration dinner and part two of Tom’s sex education’.

Scott looks exhausted. Her heart feels for him. She’s so glad they’re in this together.

‘Wanna talk about it?’ she asks, placing her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers together.

‘Later, in bed. But I want to talk about something else now’, he kisses her cheek.

‘Yeah, what’s up?’ she smiles then kisses his mouth - one side, then the other, then then smack in the middle. She must have kissed him like that a thousand times. She loves this man.

‘Us and sex,’ he says.

‘You got a complaint? Because I thought this morning was better than average,’ she jests. 

He rolls his eyes and rubs his hands up the outside of her legs again.

‘No complaints. It’s this, I was thinking about it on the drive home with Tom - fucking each other has always been an important part of our relationship and I’m proud that it’s something that we talk about and nurture. Cause I know it’s not like that for all couples. For us, it’s always been a physically demonstrative way that we connect and show our love. With the excellent benefit that’s it’s been hot as hell since the beginning. And is still’.

She nods her agreement. 

‘But in talking to Tom and thinking about us I just wanted to make it very clear that, for me, the sex we have is a reflection of all the great parts of our relationship, it’s not what makes our relationship great. You are what makes this relationship great, Tess. You and me together, being kind and selfless and communicating well and loving our kids and having fun’.

She can feel the tears coming.

He rubs her arms and keeps talking.

‘All those years ago when we decided to love the fuck out of each other? We’re doing that. Everyday. And out of our commitment came four other people. I’m still blown away by that. We loved each other and we made people. People! And, fuck, they’re cool little people! So, that’s it. That’s what I wanted to say. I’m proud of you and I’m proud of us for doing what said we’d do’.

The tears. Fuck. The tears are running down her face.

He wipes them with his thumbs.

‘I agree with everything you said. Everyday I’m thankful to be here, living this messy, tricky, funny, loving life with you, Moir. I’m your girl. When it all boils down to it, that’s the truth laid bare, we were made for each other,’ she sniffs.

‘I’m your girl’.

‘Let me kiss you,’ he whispers.

She wraps her legs around his waist and snakes her hands under his t-shirt to feel his warm, smooth body. 

‘I would love you to kiss me,’ she whispers back.

They press their mouths together and breathe each other in, smiling against each other’s lips, acknowledging the bond and love they just spoke about. She takes the lead, tilting her head to deepen their kiss, teasing Scott’s mouth open and letting her tongue dance with his. He responds by pulling her to him, as close as he can, almost if he’s trying to meld them together. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss in their quiet kitchen with their kids asleep upstairs. No wandering hands or taking off clothes. 

Just kissing and holding each other tight.

When finally they break apart Scott wordlessly lifts her off the counter.

She takes his hand.

‘Let’s get some sleep,’ she says.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me!  
> xxxxxooooxxxxx


End file.
